


Control

by liaratsoniii



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Femdom, Fluff and Smut, Pegging, Sub Cullen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liaratsoniii/pseuds/liaratsoniii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt for Cullen/Inquisitor and pegging. Hella NSFW.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Ellaina straddled Cullen’s thighs as she flipped them over in his bed to be on top of him, her white blonde hair falling in her face as she bent down to kiss him. Cullen reached out and rested a hand on her cheek, pulling her mouth closer to his, desperately needing her. It had felt like ages since he’d last touched her… she had been out in the Hinterlands for weeks upon weeks, and Cullen had been even more sleepless than he usually was, staying up each night, hoping and waiting for Ellaina to come through the door. And tonight was finally the night that she did just that. 

Ellaina was grinding her hips on his lap, desperate for friction where she needed it most. She felt his cock harden through his trousers at her touch, and she grinned into the kiss. She had plans for him tonight. 

Cullen was the first to break the kiss, only to hastily unbutton her jacket and bury his face between her breasts, kissing, licking any available skin he could find. He craved her, every part of her. Reaching around her back, he unclasped her bra and immediately took a pert nipple into his mouth, suckling on it and dragging the bud gently between his teeth, causing Ellaina’s mouth to fall open with low moans of pleasure. He reached a hand down between their bodies to slip into her pants, but she grabbed his hand with her own and stopped it. Her eyes met his, and he looked utterly confused.

“Cullen….” Ellaina started, her voice low and husky, feeling slightly nervous about what she was about to suggest. “I want to fuck you tonight.”

Cullen’s eyes went wide at the suggestion, but the stirring he felt in his cock was a sure sign that he was very, very okay with that. He swallowed deeply and nodded. “I… I would enjoy that, Ellaina.”

At his consent, Ellaina was all over him, kissing him with a passionate, lustful hunger. Her hands roamed his chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed his neck, her skillful tongue tracing his jawline. Slipping his shirt off his shoulders, Ellaina’s lips travelled lower, kissing her way down his taut stomach, to the blonde dusting of hair above the button to his pants. Her mouth moved even lower to mouth the outline of his cock over his pants, causing a gasp to leave Cullen’s lips and his hips to buck up slightly at the unexpected touch. She undid his pants and pulled both the trousers and his small clothes off, throwing them in a heap at the end of the bed. His dick lay hard and heavy against his stomach, waiting for attention. 

Cullen’s chest heaved up and down as Ellaina positioned herself to kneel between his legs, her eyes meeting his as her lips lowered to his length. She planted a soft kiss to the base, running her tongue along the vein on the underside of his cock. Cullen groaned, his head falling back against the pillows. Swirling her tongue around the head, Ellaina took him into her mouth, engulfing as much of his impressive length as she could without choking. Her hand wrapped around what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, and she stroked the base of his cock, matching the motions she was making with her mouth. Cullen moaned when she began to hum around him, his hips beginning to gently thrust upwards into her hot, waiting mouth. 

Ellaina pulled off of him, a string of precum and saliva connecting her lips and his cock. She replaced his hard length in her mouth with a slender, pale finger, sucking the digit until she brought it out of her mouth with a pop. 

“Do you trust me, Cullen?” she said gently, before planting another kiss on his stomach. 

Cullen nodded. “Of course, Ellaina.” 

“Okay, my love. If this feels uncomfortable at all, please let me know, and I’ll stop, alright?” she asked, to which Cullen nodded in response, stroking her hair reassuringly.

She sucked her index finger once more to assure it was wet, and then brought her finger to Cullen’s hole, circling the sensitive area, and then she slowly pushed it inside of him, past the tight ring of muscles. She looked up to see how Cullen was responding to her touch, and his eyes were fluttered shut, his mouth curved in an ‘o’ shape, chest rising and falling.

“Is that alright, Cullen?” she asked.

“Maker, yes, Ellaina…. it’s more than alright,” he assured her, and he groaned loudly as she began to slowly move her finger inside of him. 

After a few moments, Ellaina added a second finger inside of him, pumping them slowly, in and out, adjusting her pace when Cullen began to grunt and moan beneath his breath. Turning her fingers, spreading them inside of him, she stretched him, loosening up his tight hole. 

When she felt he was stretched enough, Ellaina withdrew her fingers from her lovers ass, and Cullen cried out at the loss of her. 

“Stay there just a moment, my love.” Ellaina said, running off in the dark of the room to fetch something from her bag. Cullen heard the faint sound of metal, and what sounded like the noise of something buckling together. 

When Ellaina returned, Cullen’s mouth went agape. She wore a dark leather harness around her hips, the darkness of the leather standing out against her pale skin. And attached to the harness, was a matching dark, wooden dildo. It looked about six inches long, and more slender than his own member. She carried a small bottle of oil in her hand.

“Makers breath, Ellaina…” Cullen said, almost sounding out of breath at the sight. 

“Do you like what you see?” she said, teasing him.

Ellaina opened the bottle of oil, coating the cock attached to her hips with it, and then using the excess on her fingers to massage Cullen’s waiting hole with. 

“Lay back and hold your legs up, Cullen. You may wrap them around my waist, if that’s more comfortable for you, once I get settled inside you.” Ellaina instructed, and Cullen’s body felt like it was burning from sheer lust.

He did as she asked, and Ellaina positioned herself once more between his legs, lining the dildo up with his entrance. Slowly but surely, she pushed inside, watching Cullen’s face attentively as she slid inside of him. Cullen sucked in a long breath of air as Ellaina entered him, and let it out slowly as he felt the hilt of the dildo press against him and he felt every part of his body begin to relax as his lover stayed still inside of him, letting him get used to the unusual intrusion.   
“Maker, Ellaina….” Cullen groaned as Ellaina began to slowly move, thrusting her hips against him. 

Ellaina leaned down to whisper into his ear as she continued to fuck him slowly. “Do you like this Cullen? Do you like getting filled up by my cock?” she whispered quietly, her voice like honey, low, sultry. 

“Fuck, Ellaina….” was all Cullen could utter in response, through his nearly uncontrollable moaning, which only got louder and louder as Ellaina’s picked up the pace, her hips moving faster, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. At this rate, all of Skyhold would be able to hear him, and the thought made shivers run down Ellaina’s spine.

Ellaina adjusted the position of her hips ever so slightly so one of the harness straps rubbed along her clit with every thrust, allowing her to feel at least a small fraction of the pleasure she was giving to Cullen. She bucked her hips against him wildly now, loving the noises her lover made as he got fucked, and desperate for the sensation against her clit to bring her release. 

Knowing that Cullen was nearing his release, she decided that his cock deserved some more attention, and without warning, she gripped the base with her hand, causing Cullen to nearly roar with utter, blissful satisfaction. She began to stroke his cock in unison with the movements of her cock in his ass, and it wasn’t long for Cullen to come undone. He cried out her name, cried out for the Maker, saying every expletive in the book as he came, hot, white spurts of cum shooting out over his tummy. A few more thrusts, and the friction against her clit caused Ellaina to come too, throwing her head back in pure ecstasy, her legs trembling beneath her, threatening to give out on her. 

After they had both ridden out their orgasms, Ellaina carefully withdrew the dildo from Cullen, leaving him feeling rather empty behind there. She unbuckled the harness and slid it down her hips, placing it on the floor as she lay next to Cullen, placing her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

“Makers breath, Ellaina, that was…. unbelievable.” he said, seeming unable to find the right words. 

Ellaina smiled and kissed him gently. “I’m glad you enjoyed it, Cullen. I know I certainly did.” 

Cullen kissed her again, cupping her face in his hands. “Although, I have to ask, my love… where on earth did you acquire…. that?” he said, pointing to the strap on and harness on the floor.

A red flush immediately came across Ellaina’s features, burying her face in her hands with embarrassment before speaking. “Well…. while we were in the Hinterlands…. let’s just say that Bull knows a guy.” 

Cullen looked at her and blinked a few times, then started to laugh, which only caused Ellaina to fall into a fit of giggles. 

“Well, I suppose I should owe Iron Bull a thank you.”


End file.
